


Mornings with You

by Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Destiel One Shot, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, Lazy Mornings, M/M, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings with Dean and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings with You

They don't always have the luxury of mornings like this. Mornings where they wake up at 9:30 and they're not shaken by nightmares. Mornings where they wake up curled around each other and no where to be. Mornings when all the memories of lives they couldn't save and people they let down are far, far, far away. When theses do arise though, they cherish them. Even when Cas asked Dean to let him out of bed for a coffee, Dean just curls around him tighter and grumbles something out about him staying. Cas eventually will sigh and relent and crawl back into bed with him. He'll wrap his arms around Dean's shoulder and Dean himself will lay his head on Castiel's chest. The time will slowly tick by only counted by the amount of times Dean kisses a trail up Cas's chest or the ways Cas tells Dean he's brilliant. They kiss softly and slowly just wanting to feel each other breath against their skin. To feel that this is not a dream, that they have this after so many years of pushed away feelings and repressed actions. They kiss for hours, Dean loving the way Cas whines in between them and Castiel loving the way Dean tangles their legs together. Sam knows not to knock when they're still in the bedroom at 12:00. He lets them be and tends to other matters, only knocking when he's certain they have to eat. Until then Dean whispers sweet nothings against Cas's sleep swollen lips and Castiel laughs at the way Dean's voice deepens with sleep. They talked in between the making out about everything and nothing. Cas speaks of days before he met Dean. Centuries ago when he was still a solider. He talked about seeing all the Continents together before they drifted apart and how the forest in the first years of life are the only thing he can bare to compare Dean's eyes to. Dean talks as well. About life on the road with Sammy. He tells Cas about funny hunts and people he met on them, stories accumulated through years on the job and thousands of towns. They both speak of things less meaningful like how Castiel met a very charming old lady at the supermarket this week and how Dean bought a new cook book to try out. The conversations and actions slow down until their breathes are even. When these days end they always close with the two sleeping soundly with their arms wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces with love in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3 so comments and kudos are appreciated!! hope you liked it thanks for reading! (also other prompts are accepted)


End file.
